


not like in the movies

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emergency Percico Positivity Week - Nov. 6 through Nov. 15, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Percico positivity week.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional, a work of fanfiction and is in no way a representation of Rick Riordan or anyone who represents him/his publisher/the future of the series/anything legal. Rick Riordan does not, as well as anyone else in any way a part of the creation of actual Heroes of Olympus works, recognise of this work as an official representation of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not like in the movies

**Author's Note:**

> submitted for the Emergency Percico Positivity Week because we need more fluff and positivity in our tag In These Dark Times

    It wasn’t Nico’s fault he’d fallen asleep. It wasn’t Nico’s fault that he was _adorable_ while he was asleep. It wasn’t Nico’s fault that Percy did stupid things without thinking everything through.

     It was one of the group’s regular movie nights, traditionally first an action movie then a rom com to make them all cozy and wind down for the night, and being that the movies were so long and the plot of the second so small it was perfectly reasonable that Nico fell asleep. He’d been sleeping better, at least in comparison to the past, and it was good to see him peaceful, comfortable enough amongst his friends to fall asleep. Percy smiled when Jason pointed it out, looking up at him from his seat at Nico’s feet.

     He wasn’t the only one; Percy could see the droop in Frank’s shoulders right when he walked into his apartment and sure enough, he looked over to see his head resting on Hazel’s shoulder in the loveseat, Hazel smiling and shaking her head as she shifted to sit closer to the back of the couch, closing her eyes and resting her head against Frank’s. Sitting next to Nico on the regular sized couch, Jason held his chin up by his hand, his eyes closing slowly from time to time only to snap open, his other hand momentarily tightening around Leo’s as they held hands. Leo laughed quietly when it happened but he was yawning too often for it to be serious. As for Reyna, Piper and Annabeth, they were just a big pile of cuddles and pillows on the ground next to him, heads resting against each other as they didn’t fight the tug of sleep and closed their eyes one by one, nuzzling closer to each other as they fell asleep. Soon enough Percy was the only one awake, the movie finishing with a soft kiss between the lovers and a smile too big for a generic rom com.

     Reaching around Nico Percy grabbed the remote from the couchside table, shutting the television off. He stood, stretching from being on the floor for so long, and removed the DVD from the player, setting it back in its case. He looked back at his friends, smiling. They often ended the movie nights this way, everyone falling asleep wherever they happened to. Sally didn’t mind, she knew how much stress the demigods had been under and was more than happy to welcome them into her home.

     Percy walked got the throw blankets from the chest that doubled as their living room table (many jokes had been made that it was a pirate’s chest for obvious reasons, and Sally had laughed each time, saying “That’s what I had in mind when I got it.”). Careful not to wake any of them, Percy spread blankets over his friends; Hazel and Frank first, then Jason and Leo, their biggest blanket that wasn’t a duvet went to Reyna, Annabeth, and Piper.

     Last, he draped over Nico the blanket that he always managed to steal when he visited. It was cute in a way Percy didn’t fully understand, Nico’s longer hair and dark skin contrasting against the bright blue colours spread across the fabric as though in waves. Without thinking about it, Percy leaned down to press a kiss to Nico’s cheek. Often within their group they casually kissed each other’s cheeks, noses, and the tops of their heads. They had been through so much together that casual kisses hardly seemed to step over any boundaries, and they knew each of them needed the closeness on some unspoken level.

     And while that was all fine and good, Percy hadn’t expected Nico to shift in his sleep, turning his head so that the kiss aimed for his cheek ended up falling upon his lips

     Out of pure shock Percy pulled back flustered and embarrassed. How asleep was Nico? Had he felt that? Had he crossed one of Nico’s ever-vague boundaries?

     All of these thoughts were flying through Percy’s head so fast he almost missed Nico’s soft whisper of his name, his brown eyes fully open and looking up at Percy.

     “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Percy started to apologise, stumbling over the words and blushing deeply, when Nico cut him off.

     “Percy,” Nico sat up properly, reaching out for Percy, gently cupping his chin and bringing their lips together for a proper kiss. Percy, who had been struggling with his feelings for Nico for so long and had so many times wondered where he stood with the man, felt with the kiss the confusion had been cleared. He closed his eyes, a hand going to Nico’s shoulder to balance himself. The kiss was clumsy, their inexperience showing through both but neither caring. When Nico pulled back he was smiling, and Percy couldn’t help but to smile in return. He stood only to lay on the floor where Percy had sat, lifting the blanket for Percy to join him. “We can go over the complicated bits in the morning, come on.”

     Laughing lightly, not out of humour but that he was finally able to do this, Percy went from standing to his knees, bracing his weight on an arm as he lay beside Nico, careful not to disturb the small mountain of pillows and cuddles that was Reyna, Annabeth, and Piper. Nico kissed him once quickly, as though he was also in shock that they might be able to do that regularly now, and smiled at Percy once more before closing his eyes. Percy smiled as well, closing his eyes and falling asleep with the goofy smile on his face.

* * *

      Unable to tell how much time had passed, Percy awoke to the sounds of muffled giggling and the more distinct sound of a camera shutter. Not quite registering how these might be connected he sat up and stretched his arms, slowly opening his eyes to see nearly all of his friends staring at him with smiles on their faces, save Nico, who was still asleep.

     “What’s going on?” He asked, rubbing his eyes with a fist. When none of them answered he raised an eyebrow, giving a look that said, _‘I can’t do anything about whatever you’re all being so weird about unless you tell me what’s going on.'_

     Jason broke the silence,  “May I be the first to say, it’s about time?”

     “About time for what?” Percy was startled by Nico’s voice as he sat up, yawning into a fist as he blinked his eyes open.

     “The two of you, duh. It’s about time you sorted yourself out.” Hazel snorted, Frank giggling beside her.

 _The two of….? Oh._ Percy’s inner monologue was catching on, a blush starting in his cheeks. “You’re one to talk.” He said, Leo and Jason having only sorted themselves out a few months prior.

     “True, true.” Leo said, squeezing Jason’s hand.

     There were of course the regular questions (When did this happen? What did you say?, etc) but there was support in their words and real happiness in their eyes to see their friends so happy together.

 

 


End file.
